Harry Potter Meet the New People
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: A new creature to the wizarding world has been discovered. so now a group of them travel to England to teach these wizards what they are and make peace. On the way the young ones will go to school at Hogwarts. but when one finds out something about the trip how will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Daily Prophit

Today the Minstry of Magic is astoned when a race of people who have been hitting from the world for nearly centouters. These creatures are not like werewolfs who trun only on the full moon but more like a**nimagus. They are a wolf and a tiger combined called a Woti, very powerful creatures who are just as powerful. A few of their Elders of War and Wisdom have diecied to teach at Hogwarts. They will bring their successors with them to make examples. We will follow up on this shortly after. **

** My ears popped as the plane started to descend from the high air presser. My best friend was sitting beside me. His already pale face went even paler as we went down. I smiled at his reaction, his dirty blonde hair covered his forehead and touched the tip of his eyebrow. Hands clitching the armrest, his mate responed to his reaction and started to rub his arm in confert. Rolling my eyes I look over at his twin sister her face was calm and ready for anything. **

**"I think am going to be sick." Said my friend leaning over he reach in the pourch with the sick bags. Opening it just in time, he throw up. The smell went everywhere.**

**"Ah Zero that's just gross." His Twin sister Olivia said. As I lean froward to grab mine and Olivia's bags. Handing them to his mate Sara, nodding she took the bags and started to run Zero's back again. I look at the others in this ne pack and see my master. Her long platuim blond hair was up in a high pony tail, her tan skin making it stand out even more, that and her green eyes. No man we saw her didnt fall in love with her, will the humans and the young ones. As the wheels on the air plane touched the ground Zero started to get his less paler face. Once the humans filled out I waited for Zero to give the flight attended his thrown up filled bags and start to head out into the UK world. My messger bag slinged over my shoulder as I moved behind Zero and ahead of Olivia. **

** Walking off the laoding dock we start to head towards luggage clam. A man with werid looking clothes held a sighn saying "Elders of War and Wisdom" rolling my eyes I head that way. Getting there first I look at the man. He's taller then I am but not as muscler. His red hair was cut almost like a buzz cut. His smiling face almost got me into a rampage.**

**"Are you lost muggle?" He asked me. I look behind me at Zero, he started to laugh at the most stupid thing the guy would ever say.**

**"Am not muggle. I am ****Anima****Fire a proud Woti. Wizard, so show respect to my people unless you want it to badly end for you." I say Zero and Olivia start to chuckle at the red haired wizard. First time meeting one and I already wish the race dead. His gaping mouth said it all. **

**"ANIMA you do not thearten a human. Do you understand!" My master ordered before she say the sighn. With a huff she just shock her head. Walking forward to stand next to the wizard. "I want everyone to grab their bags and then follow this nice gentalman to the car so we can go to their nice home. Then after that the masters will go with the Mr. Weasly to the Ministry of Magic to talk about a peace treaty." Her words ranged out over the largeish pack. Nodding our heads we go get out bags. I found my bright blue one surraned by black. Picking it up I go with the others to the car, the light blue thing was small but some how it fit us all in there, not comfertly. **

** Once we reach the house or in my mind farm I got out took my bags to the front door. A plumb woman opned the door. Her red hair graying, but she looked like she could do as much work as ****her husband who standed beside her. Smiling at us as we corwared into the kitchen.**

**"Welcome to out home. The rooms are all readt for you. Bous in one room girls in another." She beamed. I started to chuckle under my breather. She noticed. "What are you laughing about dear?" Asking.**

**Clearing my thoart. "Well you see ma'ma most of the pack is mated so they well want more like need to sleep together, and those that aren't sleep where they can." I say. I feel a hand touch my shoulder looking up I see blazing green eyes. Shriking down and away from the glaring eyes. Whimbering I stand up and nuzzle my master's check before licking it. Looking back up her eye's soften.**

**"I didn't know that you had... mates, I am terrble sorry. So how about this you choose your rooms and but your bags on the beds and then come back down for some supper." Her weak smile said she hoped we wouldn't disaggre. We all nod and the mated ones race up the stairs to find the most privat room. I head up and when I was at the top I found a room with a spare bed. Putting my bag down. I look at the odd colored pictures of a loin on a crest that look like they were drawn by a five year old. Shaking my head I head back down staired. When I arrived their were a lot more people. Most of them red heads, one brush brown head girl and a male with slicky brown hair, one black haired boy that needs a brush, and another with gray in his hair, and another platuim blond girl. I see the fimliar faces of my pack.**

**"Tnight and pretty much from now on we will be eatting outside." The woman said. Everybody nod their heads. The wizards pulled out sticks and begain to lift tables and chairs to move out, then move plates, silverwar, and cups. Walking out in the chilly air I took a deep breath. I had the need to take off my clothes and start to run around the wide open space. Looking at my friends and masters I got the feeling they wanted too. I look over at my master, a growl and a whimper came from my thoart. Her eye's travled to the others, and a simple nod got us yelping with joy. The wizards look at us funny but I didn't care.**

**"Mr and Mrs. Weasley my pack and I need to burn off our energy. We will be back as soon as we can." She said. Their nodds was all we needed. Taking off my jacket and grabing the edge of my shirt I let my bare belly show, my nude color bare was all that stop me from exposing my self fullt. I unbotten my pants and unzipped I slipped my pants of. My under wear as all that stood in the way, looking up I see Zero and Sara helping each other, and as the othe mated pair is. I trun just in time to see the greasy brown head man walk over and help. His eye's seem to be in a far away place, my Woti growled in apporvle as his hands brushed my back to unhock my bare. The clips were realised as my breast felt free. I truned around as my bra straps slid down my arms. His blue eye's were looking at mine not at the expose skin. His arms moved to my butt, his fingers grab the farbric that were my underwear. As they slid down I steped away from my clothes pile on the ground. My nake body getting goosebumps drom the night air. I hear gasps as I hear the change happen to my pack. Shaking off the feeling of being closer to this wizard I let my powers change my form. When my eye's open I see the man still standing there looking at my. I trun to see a white form disappear, running I got up with the pack my long leggs carring me to the front. Zero's sent filled my noise as his black form came junping out of the underbrush yelping I was toble by the stonger male body. I playfully swat at his sholders litely bitting his leg. I heard footsteps and looked up just in time to see a white light flash and hit Zero in the side sending him flying. Jumping up I see the brown head wizard again. Snarling at the male that attacked my friend, my musicles tenseing as I was about to attack this male. Instead of attacking him I move closer, my huge head brushing his arm as he responed to my touch. I started to think what was wrong with me when I remebered Zero when he first saw her after his first shift, he protected her from every little thing, and when ever they shifted they were together. I wished that Zero and I were mates but I guessed that it would have been akwared. Leaning into my mate, yeah that sounds right I leaned into him. Prring virbated my body I heard panting at the strange sight at my affition. Sitting up I howled like a wolf mixed with a raward from a tiger, it was to tell the world that I found my mate. My pack joined in at the rumble, letting at the last of my breath I looked don at his blue eyes how they wounder what ould happen. Standing I walk up to my master. Bowing down in respect then flopping to my side ****and rolling to show my under belly. Her teeth were being showed at the show of respect, as her head went down to touch my thoart. Zero ran up at attacked my mate, his fur standing up his claws ranking his flash. I ran up to him and bit him hard. My teeth barried into his flesh a growl was all I got, I dieced the most horrible thing that could cost me my life but I knew I had to do that to save my mate. I truned to Sara her small golden farm was easy to spot. I ran up to her ant tackle her down, my teeth grabig the soft spot of loose skin. Her yelp of surpise got Zero's attention as he stoped attacking my mate. He started to move slowly towards us. I look over and saw my mate still breathing sighing with relief I let go Sara and ran towards mine. My lips parted as I carefuly picked him up and start to drag him towards the house, getting the looks of my pack I ingore them and tried to get him back. I made it after twenty minoutes of dragging. The other wizards looked up at us, some of them sparng into action as I got closer. I made it to the door when one of the red heads lifted him up with their stick and carried him inside. Letting the power be released I truend back into a human, the looks I got from the wizards as I rushed into the house, I got a whif of his sent and I followed it. He was laying on the couch clothes all trated and bloody. I could feel the magic being used heavily inside, I start to think of all the past mates that had dead before they were bonded and how they became bitter and angery at everybody. But when their gazes fell on a mated pair their faces calmed a bit at the happy couple and a smile lit up their features. What if I become like one of those people, how would my master take it. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up I see Zero his face full of sorrow, truning away from him I look on at my mate. The wizards ran around with their sticks out making stuff appear, my eyes landed of the man I will call my mate, and I dont even know his name. I feel my leggs give out from beneath me, I land between my leggs. Zero's hand is still on my shoulder, truning I see the worry on his face. I snarl at him my claws coming out of my fingers. He jumps back as my hand swips forward, I felt my Woti wanting to claw out every part of him. But I know if I do Sara will hate me and she has already bonded with him so if I kill him I kill her. I trun towards my mate, the mate I am to spend the rest of my life with, and his name isnt even in my mind. As a red head girl walks by I grab her leg. She truns to me, her eye's widen at the sight of my.**

**Sniffing I ask "What is that man's name?" I ask her. Waiting for a reply. Her eye's look at my mates body.**

**"His name is Remus Lupin*. His the proffesser of Against the Dark Arts." She smiled, at how my eye's widen. Looking at the man his name flicker theough my mind Remus Lupin, what a prefect name. **

** The front door opens and a gray haired wizard with gray ropes. He walked to my mate, his sent sent a calming factor over my body as I watch us his stick and fixed my mate. Truning to the missy black haired boy, who soon pointed at me. Nodding his he he walked over to me. Kneeling down beside me he looked into my eyes.**

**"Hello am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts. I understand you are a woti? And a powerful one at that." I nod my head. I start to feel calm again. "And can you tell me what happened?" He asked. Nodding I cleared my thoart. I told him how I told the world I found my mate and how Zero attacked him, and how I dragged him back. While I was telling him he kept nodding his head. "Well thats a very interesting story. And what is your name?" He asked again. **

**"My name is Anima****Fire the secound child of the great Orgone Healer Eleena and Brown Hunter Jackson. I was choosen to be the successor of my great master of the Orgone healer." I give my title except my color.**

**"Ah nice to meet you Anima. What a wounderful name. And what is your color?" He asked me.**

**"I am a red fur. The only one in my family life that is red." I bowed my head. I heard footsteps, looking up I saw the bunch of wizards move from Remus. My mind start to race on what happened. Mrs Weasley walked over to us.**

**"He will live but for now he needs he's rest." She reported. I sprange up and hugged her. I felt her hand pat my bare back thats when I relize I was still nake. I mean it's not like am use to it, it's just all the ****people around that I don't know. "I'll go get you something to wear that doesnt have much farbic." She said as she went up stairs to get my most likely a dress. She came back a couple mintous later with a white dress. **

** Slipping the farbic on I go and kneel by Remus. He's face pale from lack of blood, his eye's flitter a little bit, and I knew he was still alive. Putting my hand inside his I staright to move small circles around his hand. A prr came deep inside my chest. Whenever someone I didn't know came to close I started to growl and showed my sharp teeth. My master came and nodded her head in approveal. I sat there all night and the last thing I remember was someone putting a blanket over my shoulders.**

** Waking up alarmed by the light I hear humming and meat sizzling, looking up I see Remus staring at me. The akward feeling I started to get when I look at him, inhaling I big gust of cooked meat I opne my mouth. "Good moring Remus glad to see your awake." Smiling I hoped he would fallow suit.**

**"Good moring. I errrrr don't know your name so I'll just call you beautiful now." His smile widen at my eye's lift. I've been called maney thing but this got my heart pounding in my chest. "So what is this feeling I have towards you?" He asked me. Inhaling a deep breath.**

**"My people are very strict with costoms. So whenever a male from our kind or another magical creature sometimes human are pulled to a female that is made for them. When we trun tewlve the fates give us a heart. White hearts are those who find their mates in the clan, black hearts are those who find their mates some place else. So when a male finds his mate he has urges like when you helped me undress and when you attacked Zero you wanted to protected me." I look at him his head nodding. "And so when we find our mates if our mate is killed we become what I've seen bitter, most I remind you this is before their bonded. When mates are bonded if one dies so does the other." At that his eye's raise.**

**"So are we mates now?" He asked. I nod my head looking down, I've heard mates that not realize it till later on when the other one has vansh. "Damn it!" He yells. I look up surpise, sinking away from him. My eye's begain to water up. What if he doesn't feel the same way. I keep moving away, my body trember at the fear. I could just her my family's further disappointment at how I wasn't able to convince my mate. His eyes look up to see mine, concern was in his face. "Beautiful came here I have to tell you something." I scout up a little, sighing. "Am a magical creature when I was younger I was bitten by a werewolf so I truned into one every full moon. So when I was so intrance by your body last night I didnt realize why. My wolf has responded to your fated mates." He said with a smile. I hits me with him being a werewolf it would seem easier for us being mates. I look up and grabed his hand, bring it up to my face I inhaled his scent, then I surpise him by licking his knukles. "Why did you do that for?" He asked.**

**Looking up I smiled at him. "Sorry my wolf side wanted to catch evey scent I could right now so if something happens I would be able to tract you." I tell him. "That and it's normal." I start to stand up. His hand shoot to mine worry was in his face. "Am getting us something to eat, unless you want to stave?" I asked him, shaking his head he relectly let me go. I walk in to the kicten, it was crowarded by people. I look at Zero his hair tossled slightly. I snarl at him as I walk by. Mrs Weasly was busy cooking food she had her stick out swishing about.**

**"Ah darling how is Remus doing? Came to get some food?" She asked partily all at once.**

**"He's awake and hungery. And yeah I did, what mate would I be I if didnt help him heal." I smile. A red head boy smirked. I truned to him. "Whats so funny?" I asked.**

**"You and your mates say mate a lot." He started to laugh again. I walked over to him, picked him up by his collar of his shirt. His face was shocked.**

**"My pack are not my mates they have their own mates, and if you only knew the history of our people you would understand but you dont so shut the hell up unless you want this group of Woti's to slaughter you. Got it!" My red Woti was getting out of hand. When I looked away from the red head moron I notice my other pack memebers look down out of respect. Zero stood up and walked over to me. His ****tall frame towarded over my small one. He bent down and lick my check for forgiveness. I heard a gagging sound behind me. Ingoring it I licked Zero's check for his forgiveness then I ent over to Sara and licked her check. She hugged me, hugging back I felt more arms arounds me as I knew the pack well the youngesters had all forgiven each other.**

**"Here you go Anima, I put some extra for you." After saying thank you, I gave Zero the look and he followed me.**

** "We're back." I said as I bounded over to him with the plate in my hands. I truned to Zero and gave him the look again. Bowing his head he want over and licked Remus on the check for forgiveness. Remus eyes got wide and he nodded. Zero got up and walked back to the kitchen.**

**"What was that for?" He asked me as I sat again on the floor.**

**"Oh wolfs do that for forgiveness. We have both trats but wolfs system is what is more domant in our DNA." I said as I hand him a piece of beacon.**

** Hey everybody I wrote a new story. :D I swear I tried to wright a new everyday but then I forget about it. I hope you guys like this one.**

***Remus Lupin is a 20 year old he isnt as old as the movies.**

**I guess I have to make Mr and that young to and Black and Snape. So yeah they all started to have kids really really young. Okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The warm room felt nice to my sloggish mind. My hand travled to my heart mark, how when I first shifted I did the same thing over and over again. Then it goes to my mates heart, it slid over his chest till it felt the faint thumps. Truning I see blue on me I smile sheeply.

"Good moring my beautiful Anima, how did you sleep?" His warm breath crossed my face. I move my head to lay it on his upper arm.

"Better now." Was all I reply as my eye's flutter close. I heard from many males that when they found their mates they couldn't be separted from them. I smile at that. How Zero must have felt when he found Sara but knew that she wouldn't know who he was before her first shift.

"God what a beauty you are." He wisper as his other arm I didn't hold captive moved to my bare sholder. The tank top I wore wasn't super falshy and the buttoms I wore would provent any funny busness. The pack didn't understand why I did this, but Sara knew and so did **Olivia who hasnt found her mate yet we all hope she will.**

**Getting out of the warm covers I walk over to the bathroom, I could feel eyes on me as I close the door and go pee. Washing my hands a thought crossed my mind. I truned the cold water on opened the door put my hands under the freezing water and truned it off. Walking I see Remus just laying there without a shirt on, with his eys closed. I stidle his hips looking down I see a smile yet his eyes are still closed. I placed my hands on his warm body, jerking up I ran to the door and open it. Running down stairs I could hear his footsteps coming after me. I trun into the kitchen I feel the huge smile on my face as I run by shock faces. I make it through the back door into the chill moring air. I trun just in time as Remus tackles me. A small yelp exscapes me. We crash on the hard ground, rocks pock at my back as I tried to get free. I playfully bit him, getting up I run as fast as I can on two leggs back inside to the biggest pack member we had. His body was all mucle and nobody wants to meet him in a dark ally unless you knew who he was. My small body hide perfectly behind Hannibals' I could feel him shaking his head at my child like behavor. Suprisely to most people am attaully older the Hannibal, and his mate is older then both of us, but they don't care. Hannibal's mate Abi came to look at me. Her brown eyes searching for any clue whats going on. Shaking her head she heads back to Hannibals front side and kiss him. Then I felt rough hands I know all to well. Zero starts to tickle at my most ticklest spot, I start to snort and laugh. "You jerk!" I say to him as am able to catch my breath. His repy was a sly smile as I felt arms connect on my belly looking up a see Remus looking down at me. I lean into him, feeling the warmth of his body.**

** "Remus let go of Anima! Ron quit snugging Hermine! Zero and Sara get off the table top!" ordered. "Fred Gourge don't you dare try to get Olivia's clothes off! She and the pack will kill you before you get a good look at anything!" Rolling my eyes I felt the warmth leave my back as Remus moved away. I growl infustration, damn old women. "Today you all will broad the train to Hogwarts. Now go get ready or we'll leave you here. Now go!" She claped her hands, sending everybody into action. We all ran upstairs.**

** "Are you ready?" Remus asked as the train on platform 9 and three qaurters began to move. His breath crossed my check as he leaned close by. I look over at Sara sitting on Zero's lap, Olivia sitting next to them. Harry and Ginny we're very close. Hannibal had Abi on his lap. Ron and hermine were sitting next to Remus and I almost on top of each other. The other Wotis are in the other carts, and the Elders are infront talking to the conducter for some odd reason. **

**"I was born ready." I Smirk as I lean close to him. I lean in so close I could almost kiss him. I moved so fast my lips on his. I felt his tong brushing against my lips I opened my mouth. Feeling the slick musicle in my mouth exploring every part I moved my tong into his mouth, brushing over his as I moved around. I moved so I sat on his lap. My hands moved to his neck as I tried to get deeper as I can into him. I felt something poke me smiling I let my nails trace his cotton shirt. I felt his warm hands slide into my top. My body tensed as I moved closer, he broke the kiss to move to my expose neck. His tong travled down from my ear. Then he lightly bit the same spot, whimpering I bit my lip as he licked my collar bone and bit that spot ever so lightly. I felt desire pool into my belly. I was gasping when I felt the Fate's power. I moved away from him, backing up into Abi. I truned at ran out the cart, my shoes thumping against the floor as I looked down with tears falling from my eyes. I ran into somebody with so much inpac. Looking up I see a pale boy with platinom blonde hair like my masters, but his was slicked back.**

**"Am so sorry about that. I... I just had to get away from there before I did something I regert." I got up. His eyes showed so much hate that if I didn't know better I would think he was a Woti who lost his mate.**

**"Why don't you watch where you going Mud-Blood." Standing up he brushed out his expansive clothes. I felt my Woti's need to see what mud-blood means?**

**"Hey." Standing I put my hand on his sholder. His tall fram towering over me. "What does Mud-Blood mean?" I asked him. I notice his eyebrow raise, his eyes start to sparkle.**

**"Well it's... who are you?" He asked. His eyebrows push together in wounder.**

**"Oh where are my maners. I am Anima Fire the secound child of the great Orgone Healer Eleena and Brown Hunter Jackson. I was choosen to be the successor of my great master of the Orgone healer. But that has all changed now since I meet my mate. So I need a new title." I looked up at him. "Who are you?" I asked as I crossed my arms infront of my body.**

**"I am Draco Malfoy heir to the Malfoy inheratance. Wizard Pureblood." His chin went up high at pureblood. I looked at him funny what does a Malfoy have to do with everything?**

**"Cool nice to meet you Draco." I trun my head when I smelled Zero. Smiling at him as he walked over and put his arm around me. I leaned into his guesture of comfert.**

**"Ah you most be her mate." Draco said not at all happy. I looked at one then the other. I almost fell laughing, I could feel Zero doing the same.**

**"No this is my patner in crime, and only a friend." I said. My noise flares as I catch Remus's sent.**

** "Ah how was your summer break?" He said as he moved by my side. **

**"It was alright Proffesser Lupin. How about yours?" He asked. Most likely to be polite then curisity.**

**"It was alright. I got to hang out with the Wotis and so much more." His head truned towards me. I truned towads him, breathing in his scent.**

**"Please tell me you two aren't going to start that hot mack out sastion again? I know the Fate's are stonge but your not that stronge." Zero said. I truned to glear at him.**

**"What do you mean Fates?" Draco asked. I looked at him. **

**"Draco... how should I put it?" I looked over ar Zero for some help. I mean when we were young Wotis the Elders would tell us stories about the Fates and how there are two different kinds. Five for males and Five for females, who help us when we shift. "The Fates are our Gods there are ten five for males and five for females. When we first shift everybody meets their fates and they have a talk, but nobody remebers what happen till their an inch from death." I finally tell him. I could feel Remus's ****muscle tense at the word death. I get close to him to let him know that am alright.**

**"Ah so your those half blood creatures." His face smudge together.**

**"What do you mean half blood creatures? I am a pure blood Woti. And so goes for the rest of my pack. You whimp of a wizard." My teeth came out and my claws were out. Zero had to hold me back, I could feel my power to shift was stronge. His wand was out, hand tremberling. Snarling I knew their magic can't kill me. I felt hands on me as I was jerked back I look up to see Remus looking at me. Fear was in his eyes. I licked his check, I leaned into him. His warm body pressed against mine. I start to feel the effects of not shifting on the demand, exhustion washed over me. I look over at Zero, his eyes lock with mine and he nodded.**

**"Okay lets leave before you do something stupid that would end your life in the most awful way." Zero's hands were raised as he backed up after Remus slung me in his arms. My eyes start to drup down. Then the world went dark and quit. It was nice.**


End file.
